This relates in general to gloves having utility attachments which would enable the wearer to attach to the outside of the glove various items, such as a container for change, cigarettes, driver's license, pens or pencils, comb, mirror, watch, radio, first-aid equipment, calculator or similar items, or a decorative figure or symbol.
It is difficult in cold weather when one is wearing gloves to reach inside of clothing and into a pocket or purse for retrieving any of the items mentioned above.